1. Technical Field of the Invention
The subject of the present invention is a cosmetic or dermatological emulsion, characterized in that it comprises:    at least one aqueous phase and    at least one fatty phase;    at least one sorghum extract;    at least one organomodified silicone; the said composition not containing a flavylium salt which is unsubstituted in position 3 and which is substituted with at least one hydroxyl or alkoxy radical.
The invention also relates to its uses for the manufacture of cosmetic or dermatological compositions for coloring the skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, it is important to look healthy and a tanned skin is always a sign of good health. However, a natural tan is not always desirable since it requires prolonged exposure to UV radiation, in particular to UV-A radiation which causes the tanning of the skin but, however, is liable to induce an adverse change therein, in particular in the case of sensitive skin or of skin which is continually exposed to solar radiation. It is thus desirable to find an alternative to a natural tan which is compatible with the requirements of such skin types.
Most of the cosmetic products intended for artificially tanning the skin are based on carbonyl derivatives which, by interacting with the amino acids in the skin, allow the formation of colored products.
To this end, it is known that dihydroxy-acetone, or DHA, is a particularly advantageous product which is commonly used in cosmetics as an agent for artificially tanning the skin; when applied to the skin, in particular to the face, it gives a tanning or bronzing effect which is similar in appearance to that which may result from prolonged exposure to sunlight (a natural tan) or under a UV lamp.
A drawback of DHA is the length of time the coloration takes to develop: specifically, several hours (3 to 5 hours in general) are required for the coloration to be revealed. There is thus an increasing demand for fast-acting self-tanning products which give a coloration closer to that of a natural tan.
Thus, efforts are continually being made to find novel compounds and novel compositions which can give the skin an artificial coloration close to that of a natural tan in a simple, effective, fast and risk-free manner.
Sorghum extracts have been known for a long time as food colorants. They give a reddish brown color and have in their composition flavonoids, anthocyanidins and tannins.